


Moonlight

by pagsywagsy



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Katara mentioned, Suki mentioned, angst hours my friends, kinda like a self-refection, with a prompt like moonlight how can i not write about sokka and yue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagsywagsy/pseuds/pagsywagsy
Summary: Years have gone by but Sokka still finds himself stuck in the past, loving someone he can't have.





	Moonlight

The pebbles crunched as they shifted in the wet sand beneath Sokka’s feet. The world around him glowed in the silver light of the moon, but despite the darkness, his feet remained sturdy as they crossed the uneven surface. He knew this path. Even if it had been weeks since he’d last come here, he knew it like the back of his hand. 

A small cliff began to form in the darkness. Its ledge stretched out over the bay. Sokka climbed it with ease and sat at the edge. His feet dangled toward the waves that lapped at the rocks below. The gentle crashes lulled him into a sense of peace. 

In the darkness and far from the city, the moon and stars were visible in the sky. Except, he couldn’t bring himself to look. He opted to look at the moon's shimmering reflection in the water instead. 

How much time had passed since he last looked up at her? Would he still feel the stinging guilt in his heart? It had been years since everything had happened, but he guessed he’d been lying to himself when he said he’d gotten over it. Even Suki could sense it and although she’d tried to help, they’d ended up taking a break because of it.

“I miss you,” Sokka said to the reflection. He still thought of her every day. He hoped that she’d come to him, but he wasn’t as tuned into the Spirit World as Aang. He didn’t have a connection to the water and moon the way his sister did. He was just a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe, and as his sister liked to remind him, an old one at that. Maybe he wasn’t worthy enough. He wouldn't blame her.

With an ache in his chest, he forced his eyes to look upward. The moon was full tonight. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend to feel her presence beside him. He could imagine her telling him to live a full and happy life and to stop living in the past. He could still hear her telling him she’d always be with him.

And she was with him - every night. Sokka’s eyes opened. The light of the moon shined down upon his face. His eyes rimmed with the silver of unshed tears. 

“I still love you, Yue.” His whisper was barely audible over the sound of the waves. The rhythmic crashing of the water below was her only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up much more angsty than I anticipated for something so short. I also only read through this once so I'm sorry.
> 
> I wanted to write spooky October things for Fictober but instead, I'm just making myself sad with angst. What else is new?


End file.
